The Assassin's Creed
by Miyuka Kokoro
Summary: Amu, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Utau all have taken up a career in assasination. The Five girls are known to complete each 'mission' without fail. What happens when they've finally met their match?definite pairings are Amuto and Rimahiko.


**new story created to satisfy my readers until i update^^**

Chapter 1: The Assasin's Guild

AMU POV

"How scary. A call from the director himself!". I was totally freaking out. I Amu Hinamori, the expert in firearms, also known as 'Gunslinger Girl' am freaked. I'll admit when i'm on a mission i'm pretty scary but...Deep inside... I'm sweet n' sweet ol' Amu. I have pink(i know, weird huh?) hair and gold eyes. NO I AM NOT A VAMPIRE.

"Amu you got one too?", the familiar and sweet voice of Nadeshiko Fumaki**{AN:it'll make sense in a few chapters}**my best friend. She had long purple hair, occasionally tied in a high ponytail. Currently she's in 'boy mode'. Nadeshiko's expertice was in ancient japanese weaponry and martial arts. Nadeshiko is amazingly beautiful with amber eyes,slender figure and she's quite tall.

"Haha I'd laugh they make you crossdress again", came the bored yet pleased voice of my other bestfriend Yaya. Yaya was 15, two years me, Nadeshiko and the other girls junior. Usually at the Guild, you were only allowed to even test at a certain age but... She was an exception. Yaya was what we call a 'trapper'. Someone who can create the most lethal traps crucial for any assasin. Yaya has reddish orange hair tied up in two pigtails. Her childish demeanor is ofcourse a front, like most of our personalities are.

"URUSEI!", Nadeshiko screamed at Yaya going into chibi-devil mode. Yaya laughed and Nadeshiko started chasing her around. The thing about Nade is... She comes from a prestigious family of dancers and assasins. In order for her to gain someones trust her family forced her to crossdress as a boy, to further her skills as assasin and dancer. By becoming a boy, she reached a level 9 for manipulation. Quite a high one at that. Nadeshiko was sent away almost immediately after birth and was raised here,at the Guild. She's is wearing a white turtle neck, jeans, and a brown jacket. Her hair is down, and she's in boy mode/kill Yaya mode.

"Hey Nade Nade. Good thing you have no chest or it'd be hard to act boyish. Ne?", Yaya said in a teasing tone. Was she hearing my mental narraration? Ahh well, her comment got a swipe again from Nadeshiko. It was all quite hilarious, something you'd think you'd see only in anime. Then a long blonde blur of hair ran by us then stopped.

"Heya Amu", said a sultry and cold voice. Utau Hoshina. Another comrade. Utau is the oldest of our small group and is tall and blonde haired. Utau's voice depending on how she sings has been known to hypnotize, def, or even kill people. She is also a manipulator like Nadeshiko and specializes in hand to hand combat. After a while of watching Nade and Yaya, Utau started teasing and soon Nade was chasing everyone. Anger Management much?

"Ladies", said THAT stern and scary voice.

"", and we all started crying and bowing.

"Silly Girls. New Assignment", the Boss said with his signature death glance.

"Listen Up Senoritas. I will be handing each one of you your profiles, specialties, and-", said our ningyo friend Rima. She was what we call a 'people person', she can read into anyone just by glancing or hearing how their name is said by another person. Rima is also an expert in archery, mediaval weapons, and usually weilds an axe. Her axe is bigger than her and usually over her shoulder. Rima has been a member the longest and is most experienced aside from nadeshiko. Rima has had the most jobs in the guild so far, hasn't failed one.

"You will be attending a place called Saizawa Highschool. As you can see in each profile your targets attend the school".

Each one of us took a peek inside the envelope. We all looked at each other and nodded. Then Utau spoke up,"Wait. Why are we paired with people that are polar opposites of'?".

"It's the job", said Rima coldly.

"Fake profiles, and stay off gaurd Ladies", The Boss said sternly before he walked away. We all stood in the hall. Yaya jumped on Nadeshiko's back and they started arguing again, I sweatdropped, then Rima and Utau walked off. Due to their cold personalities, they naturally gravitated toward one another...

I kinda felt sad as I watched the two walk away... That used to be me and Rima, now we hardly ever speak... All because of **that.**

_"It's the Job"._

**SOOOO, how did yall like it(:?**

**please review. I appreciate constructive criticism.**

**ohh yeah**

**1) there IS MISTAKES HERE. I dont have a word processor and I was too excited to wait so I just uploaded it.**

**2) characters may be a bit OOC.**

**3) chapters may be short**


End file.
